warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Benediction of Innocence
The Battle Of Innocence (dubbed by many as Benediction of Innocence) is a battle that happened in 241.M40, in the Agri World of Innocence. Call to Arms In 240.M40 the Agri World of Innocence, a center of food production which feeds at least two sectors in segmentum pacificus, suddenly went dark in the wake of a sudden Warp storm surrounding the planet. Then in 241.M40 the world was opened again as the storm subsided, but this time the once prosperous and beautiful world turned into a state of burning land and raging ion storms and tidal waves. The world would have been left unknown to be in this state not until a lone psychic communication was then sent through the warp bearing the words, "Tzeench...Emperor Help Us.". And with this Terra then dispatched all nearby forces to the Agri World to reconquer the planet at all cost. Fall To Chaos Unknown to many, the worlds populace was in the verge of rebellion as the Planetary Governor had come to abuse the power so much and even the PDF which more than half of the force was also on the verge of carrying a coup d'etat. but unknown to them, a group of unsatisfied and tired men had come to discover a tome, a tome purely chaos in nature. All of them was then seduced and was talked to the powers of chaos, influencing them to read the contents of the tome and as they had read the first verses, the space above Innocence was suddenly engulfed in a chaotic storm of immense proportion, then after the second and third verses, the world was engulfed in a warp storm which suddenly brewed seemingly out of nowhere. Then after reading the last word in the tome a dark laughter was heard, the Men turned into a collection of bone and their flesh merged together forming the foundations of the portal which then emerge the whole of a legion of daemons and a greater daemon of Tzeench. The Coming of Imperial Might Engagement Fifteen Regiments of the Imperial Guard was immediately responded to the call and dropped to the world. where they met the horrors within, though managed to secure a beach head to land reinforcements and supplies, the imperial forces was then bleed in an astonishing rate that even shocked commanders. Cadian and Mordian Regiments tried their best to blunt the attacks as well as the renown Death Corps of Krieg fortified the lines being held and make anyone or anything, foolish enough to charge the lines pay a bloody price to each ground gained, while the Elysian as well as the Catachan are performing guerrilla and disruption warfare to the enemies supply lines. everything was now going well and the tide is turning about against the chaos maddened populace until the arrival of the chaos space marines of Alpha Legion and the Thousand Sons, where they virtually slaughtered a whole imperial forward base overnight. Then and there the imperial commanders requested additional help to combat the already growing and powerful foe. The Angels Of Death Descends A Cast Of Fire And Steel The call for help was then intercepted by the Silver Knights chapter, three companies was then dispatched and sent to the scarred planet. The marines then arrived with fury unknown to normal men, a heavy orbital bombardment commenced to the lines of the heretics that is besieging the defenders of the worlds space port and last imperial held lines, drop pods poured out like rain in the sky which is unmistakably bringing death and destruction. A combined force of Thunderhawks and Valkyries bought retribution high above as imperial reinforcements managed again to land fresh troops and supplies. The besieging forces then took a retreat which turned into a rout and suddenly to be a complete massacre as the men of the imperial guard charged forward along with the marines of the Silver Knights chapter where they managed to surround the retreating chaos forces and with nowhere to run off to the retreating force was then completely annihilated to the last man, Traitor Marines and Cultists alike. And with the months that followed bit by bit the planet is taken albeit with a high price. The Arrival Of The Inquisition The Inquisition then arrived three months later, still the planet is being wrestled against imperial control. inquisitor Vheriemanne then took over the operations, and in with a message to the forces he then took over the vox communication and then said to all the troops in the front to either win tomorrow or Exterminatus will be implemented to the world. He then relied his commands to every imperial forces in the planet that in order to stop the war the chaos portal which its location had been discovered only recently, must be close at all cost and tomorrow is their deadline. Silver Knights on the ground then commenced to communicate back to the inquisitor which is pleased to know that the Silver Knights chapter is now actually planning to mount an attack to the portal upon its discovery and plan to do it as soon as possible. Final Showdown The Assault to the portal was mounted immediately after it was planned and approved a combined force of Grey Knights and Silver Knights flood the field of war, ghost made of silver which glowed in red hot bolter fire or the blue sparks of raw and powerful psychic energy. The almost unstoppable force who laid waste to both traitor legions and cultist was then stopped into their tracks meters before the portal as the Greater Deamon of Tzeench, The Lord Of Change, laid waste to the marines having the inquisitor as his first casualty, the lord of change began a series of attack from flooding the minds of the hapless Silver Knights to crushing the Grey Knights who valiantly forced their foe to the ground. All was thought lost when the Grey Knights captain was knocked out after an intense psychic duel, but with a quick movement the Silver Knights Librarians burned their way to the battle in assistance to the other Knights, who are holding the line, one of the Librarians then caught the Lord of Changes' sight and a silent duel commenced, though short and is just mere seconds, the Lord of Change was sure to win and his opponent who was valiant to the end, was psychically burned to ashes, his physically body melting away in warp fire. Librarian Carrius Stormvale then with his steps crushing the very ground and rushed forward to send a mighty psychic lightning, which shook the very earth the combatants stood, the Lord of Change leered towards the now audacious foe and crushed his way towards the rushing marine, his bird like limbs closing the distance shock all and the Librarian is flown away back the Lord Of Change was readying to finish his prey when the Grey knights again mounted their attack, this gave the Librarian a chance and grabbing his weapon, he then attacked the Lord of Change, piercing its heart and with a psychic communication from the now awakened Grey Knights leader the Librarian uttered the Daemon's true name and banished it back to the warp. Aftermath Innocence was then handed to the inquisition for its cleansing and re population, imperial guard regiments who fought against all odds and with the Silver Knights were awarded with honors while those guardsmen who had served with the Grey Knights in the final battle were simply killed on site after the battle and all surviving Silver Knights marines who had fought with the Grey Knights were mind scoured, erasing their memories of the secret chapter. The victory was then celebrated by the imperials but the victory was a shallow one as well as the celebration a mournful gathering than of a cheerful one, for all know how much blood had been sown to the planets land and all know that the unknown threat is still lingering amongst the burning wreckage. Category:Wars